Mike
Tucker & Dale vs. Evil is a fictional college student and a supporting character featured in the 2010 horror/comedy film Tucker & Dale vs. Evil. He was played by actor Joseph Sutherland. The character was created by writer and director Eli Craig. and several of his friends went camping up in the Appalachian Mountains, where they encountered two hillbillies named Tucker and Dale. Their friend Allison went missing and they later found her in the presence of the hillbillies. They mistakenly believed that Tucker and Dale were psychotic killers that had intended on doing unspeakable things to Allison. Under the leadership of their friend, Chad, the group coordinated on the best method for rescuing Allison. They began by scouting out the cabin, but as they observed Tucker and Dale, they each began to take matters into their own hands. Mike spied Tucker shoving debris into a wood chipper. He charged up behind him, but Tucker didn't hear him over the noise from the machinery. At the last moment, Tucker turned away to pick up more rubbish just as Mike lunged at him. He dove head-first into the wood chipper. Tucker grabbed hold of the boy's legs and desperately tried to pull him free, even though the machine was still running. Mike's body ground wood chipper's gears down and it shut off on its own. Tucker waited a beat than asked aloud, "You okay?" Clearly, Mike did not respond. Dale came upon the scene, and Tucker told him that the kid committed suicide. They each pulled on Mike's legs until the ruined remainder of his body was finally torn free. The bloody legs landed on Dale, who had fallen backward, and Tucker pulled them away, dragging the mess across Dale's face. The Walking Dead Mike was a young black man, who was living in Atlanta, Georgia during the days of the initial zombie outbreak. He was the boyfriend of an office worker named Michonne, with whom he had a son named Andre Anthony. His best friend was a man named Terry. Michonne had been returning home to the apartment she shared with Mike on the day the outbreak struck. She found Mike and Terry fending off zombies with baseball bats as they tried getting through the front door. As Michonne fought her way inside, Mike was bitten by a zombie. At the time, nobody yet realized that a zombie bite was a death sentence. Mike succumbed to the injury and reanimated as one of the undead. The same fate befell Terry. Michonne took shelter in a neighbor's house where she found a katana. Michonne noted the zombies would not attack one another, and even the smell of one of their own in the immediate vicinity would be enough to avert their attention elsewhere. When she realized that the infection was spread through biting, she cut of Mike and Terry's arms, as well as the lower half of their jaws. She chained them together and dragged them around as macabre undead escorts. So long as Mike and Terry were by her side, other zombies would let them be. While traveling through rural Georgia with them, Michonne came upon another survivor named Andrea. Michonne, the walkers and Andrea hid out during the Winter, but as Spring came, they found their way to a community called Woodbury. Eventually, Michonne saw no further use for her walker escorts and beheaded both of them.